


The Cracks In This Fine Social Scene

by Space_Dementia



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mixtape, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>weirdest. date night. EVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cracks In This Fine Social Scene

“I need those keys!” Nathan whined. “Come on, Alisha, give us a distraction, then?”

“What?”

“You heard me get on with it. I need to get into that office.”

“What for?”

“I need the keys to the vending machine.”

Alisha just stared at him.

“I can’t wait all fucking day, Alisha. Do your thing!”

“Leave her alone Nathan.”

“Yeah, why don’t you go jump off a building?”

“I did that already. It hurt like hell, now it’s your turn. Touch the Weird Kid.” Alisha looked at Simon. He had deer-in-headlights face.

“What?”

“Oh, go on! Barry won’t mind. He likes it. Plus it’s really funny when he starts spewing all that perverted shit.” Nathan had that look in his eyes: the scary one. Alisha pulled a face.

“Piss off, you prick.”

“Hey, you’re in my place. I live, love and wank here -In that very spot actually- so I believe only I have the right to tell someone to piss off.”

Alisha rolled her eyes and grabbed Simon’s sleeve.

“Lets go, yeah?”

“I didn’t say you had to leave. And if you two are up to anything dirty, please stay …  I don’t have a TV license.” This time Simon pulled a face.

“Alisha?” They left Community Room and headed towards the locker rooms. “I have something for you.”

“Give it to her, Barry!” Nathan yelled and they could hear him banging about other room. Alisha sucked her teeth. Simon continued, letting his words rush out of him, speaking lower this time so Nathan wouldn’t overhear.

“It’s nothing really, just some music. You said you didn’t have any Echo &the Bunnymen or Joy Division so, I thought you might like to have some … I don’t know what you like, but maybe you could -” 

“Thank you.” Alisha said reaching out to take the drive, being careful not to touch his bare fingers. He held on to the drive just a little too long before he pulled his hand away and then smoothed his hair down. She smiled at him. The side of his mouth curled just a little, brightening his eyes. Alisha cut her eyes over to the door where she could see the shadow of Nathan’s feet peeping under.  Twat , she thought.

“Can I ask you a question?” She said suddenly looking back up at Simon. His lips thinned and then he nodded, as his hands moved to tug on his jacket. She lifted her finger to her lips and then pointed at the door. Simon frowned and then rolled his eyes.

“Why do you think it is, you say all that weird stuff?” His face grew red starting at his cheeks and disappearing under his buttoned up collar.

“I mean, with most blokes it’s usually or “You’re so beautiful it makes me want cry into my pillow at night.” And “I wish I had a vagina so I could bare your children!” 

Nathan popped his head through the door. “Oi! You have no concrete proof I used those words in that context, little madam.”

“Simon’s got his camera right now. I’ll touch you again, we could do a video and put it up on youtube. Proof.”

“Okay fine! Be alone with your little, freak boyfriend. But don’t come crying to me, Barry when she wares out your ares-hole with her crazy sex shenanigans!” He screamed before storming off.

“He is such a dickhead.” Alisha said as she watched Nathan’s retreating back. Simon smiled.


End file.
